janeaustenfandomcom-20200223-history
Fitzwilliam Darcy
Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy is a wealthy gentleman who has an income of £10,000 a year.The equivalent of around 670,000 USD as of April, 2017 He owns a large estate called Pemberley in Derbyshire, England. He is the eldest child and only son of the late George Darcy and the late Lady Anne Darcy. Lady Anne was a daughter of the previous Earl Fitzwilliam, which connects Darcy to the aristocratic Fitzwilliam family. Mr. Darcy is also the nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and the first cousin of Anne de Bourgh and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Biography In Meryton Mr. Darcy is a wealthy gentleman with an income exceeding £10,000 a year, and the proprietor of Pemberley, a large estate in Derbyshire, England. Darcy slighted Elizabeth Bennet at their first meeting; however, he soon realizes that his first impression was not the whole of it, and upon discovering her playful spirit, among other characteristics, he found himself very much attracted to her. He later attempted to court her while simultaneously struggling against the beliefs about class that he has grown up with. At the same time, Darcy disapproved when his friend Mr. Bingley expressed his love for Elizabeth's elder sister Jane and subtly convinced Bingley that Jane does not return his feelings, something which he honestly believed. He secretly felt guilty because he knew he himself had fallen in love with a social inferior: Elizabeth Bennet. It was therefore hypocritical of him to separate Charles Bingley and Jane. Upon reflection he knew this, so he decided to thereafter suppress his feelings for Elizabeth and pay her less attention. And although he didn't realize it, Elizabeth's discovery of Darcy's interference in Bingley and Jane's budding relationship and Mr. Wickham's tale of his mistreatment by Darcy had caused her to dislike him intensely, even more so than she had before. First proposal and letter to Elizabeth Eventually, Mr. Darcy declared his love for Elizabeth and proposed; yet, while expressing his ardent love, he kept reminding her of the large gap in their social status. Elizabeth was offended and vehemently refused him, expressing her reasons for disliking him, including her knowledge of his interference with Jane and Bingley, and the account she received from Mr. Wickham of Darcy's alleged unfair treatment toward him. Further insulted by Darcy's hurt retorts, Elizabeth claimed that the manner in which he proposed to her prevented her from feeling concern for him she "might have felt had he behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner". Darcy departed in anger and mortification and, that night, penned a letter to Elizabeth in which he defended his honor, revealed the motives for his interference in Jane and Bingley's relationship, and gave a thorough account of his lifelong dealings with Wickham, who attempted to seduce and elope with Darcy's younger sister, Georgiana, the previous summer. He later said that he had been feeling very much wronged while writing this letter, which explained the heat of his defenses and his haste in writing. Realizations and visit at Pemberley Although initially angered by Elizabeth's vehement refusal and harsh criticism, Darcy was surprised to discover the reality of how his behaviour was perceived by others, particularly Elizabeth, and commited himself to re-evaluating his actions. A few months later, Darcy unexpectedly encountered Elizabeth during her visit to his estate in Derbyshire with her aunt and uncle. Elizabeth was, at first, mortified to be discovered at Pemberley, having only visited on the belief that Darcy was absent; however, she was surprised to discover a marked change in Darcy's manner. In response to Elizabeth's criticism and due to his subsequent realizations, Darcy was determined to display the "gentleman like manner" she accused him of lacking, and astonished her with his kindness towards both her and her aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. He was more courteous and less reserved than he had been previously, surpassing, therefore, not just Elizabeth's, but her aunt and uncle's, expectations, as well. He also introduced Elizabeth to Georgiana, which Elizabeth saw as "a compliment of the highest kind." Confronting Wickham and finding Lydia When Elizabeth found out that her youngest sister, Lydia, had eloped with Wickham, Mr. Darcy happened upon her, and saw that she was distressed. Elizabeth confided the truth to him, and he showed civility, consoling Elizabeth over her distress. He left, and promptly decided to head to London to find Lydia and Wickham. Darcy eventually found the errant couple, although he tried to hush the matter up. Only Elizabeth's aunt and uncle, outside of Wickham himself and Lydia, knew of Darcy's involvement in the affair. It would have continued this way, had Lydia not dropped the hint. That hint prompted Elizabeth to write to her aunt to tell them the truth, which her aunt couldn't refuse. Darcy later told Elizabeth that he had seen the distress the elopement had caused her, spurring him to find the couple. He revealed that he did not do it to earn Elizabeth's gratitude, but rather to ease her distress. Darcy also did so, because he felt himself partially responsible for the event, in failing to warn both the Bennet family and the public of Wickham's true character. It is hinted that Darcy's intervention to help Elizabeth cost him as much as a year's income; in addition, to find Lydia, he had to confront Wickham, which was hardly an agreeable experience for either. He may or may not have threatened Wickham and/or paid him additional sums to convince him to marry Lydia. Second proposal Darcy then released Mr. Bingley to return to Longbourn and woo Jane, accepting his misjudgment of her character. Darcy went to London, and Lady Catherine stopped by, after confronting Elizabeth over a rumor she heard of Darcy and Elizabeth soon to be engaged. Though Elizabeth denied a proposal being made, she refused to give him up when Lady Catherine demanded, as she wanted Darcy to marry her daughter, Anne. Lady Catherine related this to Darcy, believing he would think Elizabeth to be an unfit match. Instead, the discussion made him hope, at last, that Elizabeth reciprocated his feelings. While calling at Longbourn with Mr. Bingley, the gentlemen went on a walk with Elizabeth, Jane, and their younger sister, Kitty. Bingley and Jane soon drop behind and, once Kitty went towards the Lucases, Darcy and Elizabeth were alone. Once he was sure it was true, Darcy proposed to Elizabeth again, who accepted him this time. The couple reflected on their mistakes, and Darcy thanked Elizabeth for showing him the error of his ways: "By you, I was properly humbled." Personality His manners drew the contempt of many in Meryton as they perceived him as proud, sanctimonious and inconsiderate due to his status. He is shown to be cold and aloof, with such a temperament being misconstrued as sheer arrogance. The narrator describes him as clever but also as "haughty, reserved, and fastidious," with manners that, "though well bred, were not inviting." This is shown to be only natural reserve and a discomfort in company that makes him uneasy and defensive. Darcy struggles to make new friends, which suggests that he is shy. He tells Elizabeth on their walk that he was brought up to do the right thing, but not taught to humble. Due to his status and the fact that he spent much of his childhood as an only child, his parents never taught him to control his temper or his pride. This proves true, as his distant manner and apparent contempt for those around him earned the disdain of Elizabeth and many others, particularly in light of the claims of the charming George Wickham—that he was wronged by Darcy, however, it is eventually revealed that these first impressions were erroneous: Darcy's seemingly arrogant character masked a sincerely generous and upright nature, and it was Darcy, in fact, who was wronged by Wickham, whose own character is revealed to be untrustworthy and duplicitous. As the novel progresses, Darcy is eventually revealed to be a conscientious landlord who is generous, kind and unselfish, a caring brother, a good friend - his impulsive interference between Jane and Bingley was motivated by genuine concern for his friend rather than malice - and a scrupulous and extremely honourable man who is protective of and self-sacrificing for those he cares about. Despite his pride, he is willing, to an extent, to admit wrongdoing. And while he possesses ingenious judgement, he is shown to not completely doubt the heart, especially his own. Relationships Elizabeth Bennet Elizabeth and Darcy's evolving relationship is the main focus of the novel. In the beginning, Mr. Darcy does not think much of Elizabeth because of seeing her as inferior to him in class. However, he started to admire her beauty and intellect as they become better acquainted, but was still held back by their difference in class. Mr. Darcy proposed to her, still stating how they are not equal, but he still loves her with the utmost passion. He is taken aback when Elizabeth rejects him, and states that she never considered him as a potential husband due to his prideful manner. Hurt by his own pride, he writes to Elizabeth to explain himself, but later regrets this, as he comes to understand his own pride & ill-formed prejudices. Mr. Darcy's manners change when he next sees Elizabeth, showing more diplomacy, charisma, and hospitality to both her and her relations, changing her opinion and earning the respect of her aunt and uncle. His love for Elizabeth remains strong throughout this change in character, to the point that he saves her family from ruin. When he proposes again and Elizabeth accepts, Mr. Darcy tells Elizabeth how his love for her humbled him and made him understand his own character better. He no longer considers his station as a barrier, and believes he and Elizabeth are equals, strengthening their love and changing Mr. Darcy for the better. George Wickham Although he and George Wickham were raised together just like they were brothers, they ended up becoming enemies later due to how Wickham treated Georgiana, and spurned the life Darcy's father had planned for Wickham. When Wickham acquired debts around Derbyshire, Darcy paid them off, in part as a courtesy to his father, but also to uphold his family prestige. After Wickham ran away with Lydia, Darcy blamed himself for not telling the truth about Wickham, and letting Elizabeth's family be ruined. Out of love for Elizabeth and to make up for his own pride, he ensured that Lydia and Wickham married, and that Wickham would continue to serve in the army. He continued to help Wickham's career and pay off debts, for his father's sake and Elizabeth's. Charles Bingley Charles Bingley is one of Darcy's closest friends in the novel, despite their contrasting personalities; Bingley is far more congenial than Darcy, who maintains a reserved countenance. They met while both were attending Cambridge. In the novel, he quickly becomes attracted to Jane Bennet, although Darcy dissuades him from proposing to her, with the help of Bingley's sisters, believing she does not really love him and is only after Bingley's money. The two have a brief falling out, but quickly reconcile. Caroline Bingley Caroline Bingley is infatuated with Mr Darcy, and wishes to marry him, though her interest is superficial, and she is only interested in gaining the prestige of being his wife and marrying someone who is her equal in wealth. Mr. Darcy, though, never shows an interest in Caroline beyond friendship, despite her many attempts to gain his attention. When Darcy shows an attraction to Elizabeth, Caroline tries to dissuade him by talking of Elizabeth's inferior status to him and the Bingleys. Darcy, though, refuses to tolerate Caroline's insults, and praises Elizabeth, mortifying Caroline. After Darcy marries Elizabeth, Caroline is chagrined, but decides to maintain a friendship for her own sake. Georgiana Darcy Darcy is close to his younger sister Georgiana, even though she is twelve years younger than he is and his ward, and they frequently write long letters to each other. Georgiana is very much in awe of her older brother, whom she views as the nearest thing she has to a father since the death of their own. Darcy dotes on her, even having a room redecorated at Pemberley and buying a new pianoforte for her as gifts after she took a liking to the room the year before. Extended Family As his mother's sister, Mr. Darcy shows Lady Catherine de Bourgh respect as is due to a relation, but no more, despite Lady Catherine believing otherwise. He does not tolerate her pride and conceit any more than Elizabeth does, and is capable of holding his own against her. He pursued Elizabeth, despite Lady Catherine wishing him to marry her own daughter, Anne. He thinks little of her opinion, shown when Lady Catherine tries to talk him out of marrying Elizabeth, but instead, he feels encouraged to propose to Elizabeth. When Lady Catherine disapproved of Mr. Darcy marrying Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy was inclined to sever ties with his aunt, as he would not stand for her insulting Elizabeth, and remained as stubborn as Lady Catherine. It was only on Elizabeth's intervention that Mr. Darcy agreed to mend fences with his aunt after his marriage. Usually known as * Darcy - as addressed by his friends Mr. Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam. *'Mr. Darcy '- Following his father's death, people who are unable (by entitlement or privilege) to call him by another name have addressed him as such. Before his father's death, he might have been Mr. Darcy in circumstances in which his father was not present or where it was obvious that his father was not being referred to; he may also have been addressed as the younger Mr. Darcy. *'Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy '- Before Darcy's father passed, this would have been the primary way for people who weren't friends or family to address Darcy, as he was not the senior nor the only Mr. Darcy. *'Master Fitzwilliam / Master Darcy' - It is likely that Darcy was called this by servants, as well as those who were not close enough or did not hold enough social clout to use his first name when he was a young child. *'The master/your master/my master' - He is addressed as such when being referred to as the owner of Pemberley Estate. Notes and references Depictions in film and television *1938: Andrew Osborn *1952: Peter Curshing *1940: Laurence Olivier *1967: Lewis Fiander *1980: David Rintoul *1995: Colin Firth *2004: Martin Henderson (Bride and Prejudice) *2005: Matthew Macfadyen *2008: Elliot Cowen *2012-2013: Daniel Vincent Gordh *2013: Matthew Rhys (Death Comes to Pemberley) *2016: Sam Riley (Pride and Prejudice and Zombies) Category:Male characters (Pride and Prejudice) Category:Characters in Pride and Prejudice